


The Queen of Hlynn and the Lucian Shield

by AshynnaStarlight, Vathekael



Series: Ifrit's Den - Demons of Helferno [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Play, Background Relationship, Background characters - Freeform, Collaboration, Consensual Sex, Demon AU, Demons, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Power Tendrils, Sex Games, Slight Power Play, Toys, switching POV, vaginal intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathekael/pseuds/Vathekael
Summary: The Festival of Fire in Hlynn brought many to the Capital and guarantees an exciting or potential gossip filled evening. The young Shield of the King of Lucis, Gladiolus Amicitia, sure had not expected that he would find himself in bed with the powerful Hlynnian Queen. But he was not complaining, because the night could only be described as magical and sinful.





	The Queen of Hlynn and the Lucian Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere in the world it is still Wednesday haha. I had this all prepared yesterday, but stuff got in the way.
> 
> A new installment for my demon au, collaborated with my friend Vathekael. This time it is an OC X Gladio as we wanted to explore the relationship between Aeyanna and Gladio. Filled with lore as well. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Muy Hlynnian bustled with life, music, laughter, and energy. The capital of Hlynn celebrated the Festival of Fire, a special festival only held every ten years to give thanks to the element that reigned supreme in territory ruled by the Draconia family. It was also one of the few occasions that the other Archdemons from the other six Territories, even the High King, would visit the territory on 'unofficial business'.

The Festival of Fire was also commonly known as the Festival of Lust and Love, as those passions always ran high especially during the festivities. This did not come as a surprise, because the Archdemoness who ruled over Hlynn did not only symbolised fire but she also symbolised lust. One of the most tangible proofs of that can be found in the high concentration of Lillin – the name for incubi and succubi – who called Hlynn their home.

Fires were lit on practically every roof top, giving a specular sight from above. It resembled a bouquet of fire roses carved into the large mountain Muy Hlynnian was carved into. The Palace was no different. The flames casting intricate shadows from the containers they had been placed in, telling stories from the rich history of the Territory. Voices mixed with music, drifting through the many beige-white marble corridors, from the main hall where the throne stood.

Servants wove through the attendants, carrying plates with the bright colourful amuses, glasses of sweet tea, or flutes of the most decadent wine. Flowers ranging from the palest yellow to the brightest deepest red decorated the large room, and people's hair. Their scents filled the air as the wind gently breezed through the room from the many large open windows. Many commenting it felt like they were walking through the lush gardens of Tenebrae or Galahd, and not being in the Oasis of Hlynn.

Demons had dressed in as bright colours as the flowers, most of them in the same colours but there were the occasional blues, greens, or even a purple. Those dressed differently were mostly from other Territories. The Hlynn demons all were adamant to honour the fire that lit their veins and heated their passions.

Even their Archdemoness, Queen Aeyanna Hlynn Draconia, had dressed herself in a brilliant red dress with a deep neckline and a high split that was situated in the middle. Roses had been stitched all over the fabric in different warm colours and on the wide belt that made her figure show off better.  The rose theme came back into her crown as well, a gentle circlet that did nothing to tame the wild curls she was so known for.

She sat elegantly on her throne, the split sliding over her legs, and she sipped her drink slowly. The Queen looked like the epitome of lazy grace, but all that knew well her realised it was a mere facade. Her amethyst eyes not missing one thing that happened in the room, watching the Archdemons that had come with understandable mistrust. The Laws of Hospitality forbid her from harming them, and them from harming her. But even the most ancient of laws can be broken by those who wish to do harm.

Sadly, she knew all about the damage such breach can do. Her fingers tightened around her glass for a moment before she made herself relaxed. Turning her head to the side, she watched her General and oldest brother Ryon stand straight, watching the crowd like a hawk. Like her, he did not trust the archdemons in attendance - well, not all of them. With some they had a tentative  alliance. The Queen slowly manoeuvring the pawns in place so one day they could get the revenge they had been thirsting for ever since she became the Archdemoness of Hlynn. To finally heal the wound inflected more than fifteen hundred years ago.

Sipping her wine to ignore the ache in her hear that may had dulled with time, but never truly left, she placed down her glass and stood up. "At ease brother, I am merely going to mingle and have fun. It would be a shame if I did not, don't you think?" she purred amused as her brother made a move to follow her. The older male rolled his eyes amused at his sister, but he did not make another move to follow her. Here they could not be simply an older brother with his little sister. No. Here she was Queen and he her General who submit to her will.

There was only one in the room, technically, who should have the power to destroy her. But lately, she wondered if he truly was stronger than her. Ignoring any further thought of the man, he didn't deserve any more of her energy that needed, she started to join the crowd. Being an elegant host and making sure everyone was enjoying themselves.

Gladio's eyes scanned the crowd, careful to keep an eye on the stronger demons. Noctis had followed his father to this joyous festivity, something that did not happen normally. Gladio's father had mentioned long before that the High King had been involved with the current Archdemoness of Hlynn, but that had obviously broken long before Gladio got into the picture. Glancing at the young Archdemon of Lucis, Gladio could not help but wonder if perhaps it was some sort of revenge from Regis, to present his son from another woman. To Gladio though, it didn't matter. He did not care what reasons there were for Noctis to be here, only that it was his duty to protect the royal king. Gladio was one of the strongest demons in Lucis, and would prove an admirable fight against anyone who tried anything, except of any Archdemon.

Hopefully the festivities would keep everyone in a status quo, without any tries at taking down any royals. He knew of Aeyanna, had seen her a couple of times at Ifrit's Den, and was pretty sure that the woman would despise anyone trying to create an uproar on Hlynn grounds.

Wearing a long tailed suit in a maroon colour, Gladio adjusted the collar for the hundredth time that evening. Usually, you'd catch him with either a tank top or no shirt at all, so the dress shirt was slowly suffocating him, much to his young charge's amusement. Growling at Noctis' chuckles, he scanned the crowd again, eyes widening as he saw a shock of white hair move along the crowd.

The Archdemoness of Hlynn might be short in stature, but her personality and power made her appear much taller, visible even among the sea of guests. Taking a step closer to Noctis, Gladio kept a keen eye on her. She was strong, much stronger than he ever could hope to be. Stories told of how she had been too young when she Ascended to status of Archdemoness. But yet, here she was. Containing power most demons could barely imagine, and she did not buckle or bend under that power. She thrived.

The Archdemoness glanced casually to her left as she had grabbed another glass of wine, noticing the recently turned Archdemon of Lucis - Noctis - with his ever present Shield Gladiolus Amicitia. Her face didn't move as she watched the younger two demons. He looked like his father, the same jawline and the shape of his eyes. But he had a lot of his mother as well. Swallowing the acid that gathered in her mouth, she curved her lips into a sensual smile. Her eyes twinkling amused as Noctis blushed startled at her look, but it had mostly be turned to Gladiolus.

It was customary, but not a necessity for the Archdemons to be present at these festivals. They were merely welcome. One of them, the Archdemon of Niflheim had made the wise decision of not attending. If he had come, she did not know if she would have been able to uphold the ancient laws of guest hood. That is why most Archdemons preferred meeting at Ifrit's Den, it was impossible for any of them to pull a dirty trick. Beings far greater and older than them would stop them before damage could be done.

So seeing Noctis here, she almost knew for sure it was a dirty play of Regis. Fine...if he wanted to play like that. She was not the innocent eyed young maiden of a thousand and five hundred years ago. She was an Archdemoness forged in the fires of War. Playing games was in her blood. Giving the two men a cheeky wink, she continued moving through the room.

A few hours passed, more liquor flowed which made the tension in the room ease but also be replaced by a more sexual charged fire. She had noticed a number of guests going in pairs or little groups to the many rooms made available in the guest wings of the palace. She herself had been offered a few non-verbal invitations but she had not accepted it. No, she kept meeting the eyes of the young Shield. A coy little smile each time their eyes met and a calculated gesture of her hand over either her exposed collarbones or legs. Enjoying herself in this little game.

He could not help the reactions to his body whenever he saw the young Archdemoness, seeing her leers and flirting. He was aware of the irritation from the High King, his father being on edge as well. It seemed like Aeyanna's little flirting stunt was not only because of Gladio's good looks. Aware of the Archdemon beside him, Gladio figured it was because of Noctis' attendance, and payback for it. Ignis had mentioned something about Aeyanna not taking kindly to underhanded tactics. Snorting, he had real life proof of that now.

When he had been invited to the festivities, he had promised not to sleep with anyone. He might flirt a lot, but casual hook-ups never had that much appeal to him. Too much risk of that person having some kind of agenda. Besides, it would cause a scandal if the Archdemon's Shield was sleeping around in Hlynn. He might be a brute, but he was a smart brute.

However, as he saw Aeyanna glance at him again, he felt himself scent the air for her pheromones. She was drawing him in, and while he loathed to be the pawn in some game, he found himself amused and fascinated by her. As soon as the High King would become too irritated and leave, Gladio would approach her, leaving Noctis in Ignis' care. He could not go this evening without at least swaying the Archdemoness to fall into bed with him for more reasons than revenge. Promise to not sleep with anyone be damned. Even he couldn’t resist the lure of the lust-ruling demoness.

Ryon shot her a warning filled look, and amused, look which she returned by merely fluttering her eyelashes before turning back to her conversation with Misha, one of her closest friends and occasional partner. The man smiling amused as he knew the game she was playing. Bowing to her, he took his leave, which made her free to move around again. She felt the burning of green eyes on her, but she didn't even looked at _him_ once tonight.

Utter bastard. Thinking he could just flaunt his son under her nose as if it was nothing. Nothing was ever done for simple reasons, there were layers of layers upon intent in everything an Archdemon did. Even her flirting with the Amicitia cub, was more than just revenge. She admired men like him, as he was exactly her type. Men that oozed dominance and power.

It was not easy at times to find partners who could handle her. In strength, she was one of the seven strongest of demons currently roaming Helferno. Even though her power attracted a lot of people, it intimidated many more. And it seemed that a lot of men did not like having a woman in their bed who was more powerful than them. Be it human, demon, or angel. Alas, she had not chosen this life. The Fates had.

But Gladiolus? He seemed like someone who appreciated strength in his partners, for how short they may be his partner. Locking eyes with the man again, she made her way to one of the many secluded balconies . Her powers reached for him, brushing against his skin like a tendril of scents and aromas. A more direct way of flirting and seducing. The tendril moved down his body slowly, giving a light tug on his tie before disappearing. Not many were powerful enough to manifest their powers like that, so he would know without a doubt it was her.

It seemed that was the last straw. With an eye roll and a gracefully hidden sneer, the High King moved through the crowd, leaving the festivities while Clarus trailed behind him, as tired of these games as Gladiolus himself. But now he was free to play some games of his own. No longer did he need to be a pawn in her games, as no matter how the evening went, the High King would believe he had slept with her. It was game on, for Gladiolus.

Turning towards Ignis, he quickly told him he'd leave Noctis and his friend Prompto in the advisor's care. Gladio did not know how long he'd be gone, but should anything arrive he was just a call away. Ignis gave the Shield a wry smile, very aware of what the young demon was about to do. If Gladiolus had a hard time with one-night stands, then Ignis was a saint. But the advisor nodded, and turned towards his charges while Gladiolus made his way over to the balcony, following the tendrils of powers that kept caressing him.

Outside, a gentle breeze was blowing, cooling down his hot skin, while other parts of him heated up as he saw her lean against the railing. She was beautiful, and clearly very cunning. He did not care that she was stronger than him, as long as she treated him as an equal outside of the public's eyes. Too bad it seemed like she only wanted to use him.

"You got any other neat tricks, or was that a once-off show?"

Her lips curved in almost a savage smile as she felt the High King leaving the room. Archdemons were always keenly aware if another was in close proximity, their powers always clashing. That was why there were rarely any Archdemon pairings, because being in close proximity with each other for a long time - as a couple would like to - would make their instincts roar for blood and violence. They were not gentle little bunnies, never would be. In each of them darkness slumbered which they fought every day to control. It was also why that meetings never lasted longer than five days, because even those with the most control will start to feel agitated - let alone the more explosive ones under them.

"I have a whole box filled with tricks, a court jester would be jealous of me," she replied softly as she leaned on her arms on the balcony, watching her city with a tender fondness while sipping her drink elegantly. "I presume you left your charge with the Advisor....Ignis Stupeo Scientia, if I am not mistaken, right?"

Standing up, she stretched for a moment - her breasts almost spilling out of her neckline - before turning towards him and leaning her side against the railing. Her eyes moved over him, her eyes twinkle with merit. "It is like trying to contain a hurricane in a box, no?" she asked, referring to him wearing a suit. Maybe she should change the dress code to that of her people for all guests. It would mean he would be wearing a more loose fitting tunic, nothing tight around his throat.

"You've done your homework.” He smiled, but became keenly aware of how much she knew. Ignis' middle name was not common knowledge, much because of the slight embarrassment of the Advisor. The fact that she knew it, even how to pronounce it correctly, set him on edge. He should not underestimate her, as she clearly knew exactly what she did. It made it very clear that she was the one in power. As if he didn't already know that.

Looking down at his suit, he chuckled. "Have to make you guys believe you got a chance against me after all." Perhaps the lesser demons thought that they'd be able to take him on while he was in a suit, but the Archdemons knew he was no match for them. They'd just have to raise a finger and he'd be dead on the spot. Some good natured teasing had never hurt anyone, though. Or so he hoped.

The closeness to her was intoxicating, making his nerve endings spark to life as he breathed in her pheromones. He understood why so many had tried to approach her during the evening, because this kind of power was madness to be around. Like the finest of wines, but more addicting. Good thing he could hold his liquor.

"Are you trying to outshine the moon?" Making a point of looking down at her dress, he grinned. It was dangerous, and he'd still not prefer to be a pawn, something to be used for the time being only to be thrown away when unneeded. It left a sour taste in his mouth, but he did not really know how to change the situation. The only other option he saw was to walk away, and that left the possibility of angering her. Politics. They could turn the most stable person mad.

"Of course, need to know what kind of lions I let into the dragon's den. I am sure you all would do a lot of research on me too if I decide to ever come to Lucis again." She had not stepped foot in that territory for many centuries, only had done so a few decades back for a very brief appearance to give Noctis her condolence for the death of his grandfather, the previous High King Mors, and to congratulate him on being the new Archdemon.

It was never a way one would want to become an Archdemon, because one usually became one through the death of a family member. Rarely it happened that the previous one wasn’t closely related to the new one, so it was always a period of mourning as well. Either because of a death, or the Archdemon had decided to sleep...like her grandfather had chosen after...

Pushing the thought away, she moved towards him and slowly took off his tie. Rolling it up before placing it on the broad railing and started to undo the first few buttons. "There, you've some room to breathe. I can imagine it feels like a chain around your neck." Her voice became kinder, softer, showing a different side of herself. She must admit, she felt some remorse for playing games with him. Dangerous, it was dangerous that he evoked that feeling inside of her. He should be no one to her. He was a Lucian. That meant a potential enemy before a potential friend.

As she laughed, she created distance between them and hopped elegantly unto the railing and sipping her drink. "Is it working? I tried to outshine the sun, but that is one tough cookie to crack." Tugging amused on the neckline of her dress, she made it even lower and wiggled her thick eyebrows. He was fun to joke around with, she noted that she kind of missed joking around with those that weren't her people. And she had to give him some credit, he sure had balls coming in here and joke with her. Showed he was not afraid of what she could do. Good. She admired people with a spine. Everyone in her court were required to have one. She did not enjoy yes-men.

He tried to not let it show, but the disappearance of the tie really did make it all feel better. He hated those clothes so much, but required to wear them. He'd rather walk around without a shirt, if he was honest. Much more freeing. But she had freed him, and it made his smile reach his eyes a bit. He knew she was playing with him, but he also saw another side of her. One that wasn't the Dragon Lady, but a softer, younger side of her.

Chuckling, he walked up and leaned on the railing beside her. "Careful, or the stars will become jealous of you." She might think the sun was difficult to beat, but in Gladio's eyes there had never been any competition. The elegancy and beauty that surrounded her was magnificent, but the youthfulness she showed now amplified it all, making her shine in his eyes. He liked seeing her smile. "Then you'll have to work not only as the Archdemoness, but extra as the moon's substitute." He could live with watching her every night.

He wasn't sure if she still used him, or if this was genuine amusement in her. He hoped for the latter, but one could never be sure. He usually had little time and patience for the games of royals, but this time he found himself sucked into it, wholeheartedly trying to win this game into his favour.

"Let them be jealous." She looked at the many stars that littered the sky, even with all the flames they were clearly visible. How many nights did she spend on the roof of the palace, just watching them? She used to pass the Barrier and admire the stars in the Otherworld. Compare them, listen to the stories the human came up with. The stars that the demons saw, were not the same as the ones humans did. And they were not made from the same material.

But tonight not even the stars could hold her attention, her eyes moving to the large male beside her. He oozed confidence, but a youthful confidence that was slowly maturing. She wondered if Clarus had properly prepared him for the role as the King's Shield, if the young man even had a childhood. She had, even though her Grandmother had known the power that slumbered inside of her. Able to give her safety because the sheer number of the family and multitude of powerful demons in it. It made for outsiders hard to guess which one would maybe one day the next Archdemon.

She suddenly felt some sympathy with him. Knowing he was probably going to get a scolding from his father later on, regardless what would happen. "I owe you an apology," she spoke softly, only he could hear her voice. She took a risk, but power had not made her so jaded yet that she couldn't admit a wrong. Her family and close friend had prevented that, having pulled her away from the edge over and over again. Been her compass.

He shook his head, knowing full well what she meant. "Don't sweat it. I chose to follow." She might've used him to get to Regis, but it had been Gladio's own choice to answer those calls, to follow her out onto the balcony. There would be some fine yelling from his dad later on, the frustration at the power plays getting to Clarus as well. But Gladio would take it, keep his head low and listen to his father's words. But he did not regret following her out here.

"Besides, I can guess what you were trying to do." It hadn't taken him and the Advisor too long to figure out just why Noctis had been made to attend, neither why Regis had looked so smug. Until she had wiped that smirk off of his face. "I might not be royal, but I know the games. No apology needed."

Watching the landscape before him, he smiled kindly. "Besides, it was a nice escape from the stuffiness of the room. Even you must've felt suffocated in there, with all those demons drooling over you." Thoughts of getting into bed with her had disappeared, now replaced with the desire to get to know her, as a friend and potentially more. Friends with benefits, for now perhaps. Because she was a very interesting woman, with more to her than the public knew. He felt honoured to have been allowed to see that part of her.

She arched her eyebrow in faint surprise _, well well well_. Others would have felt victorious to get an apology from a Archdemon, but it seems he knew the games and the consequences of them. Maybe there was some hope for Lucis after all. More hope than when that man used to rule it. He wouldn't be so loved if they saw the true face of his. Some Archdemons ruled with love - that hide the apex predator they all were -, some with plain ruthlessness.

"I do not take well being made a joke in my own Territory, High King or not. But, I will confess that I have nothing against the young Noctis. My qualms lie with his father, not him." Hidden in those words was the promise that the young Lucis King didn't have to worry about an invasion from Hlynn or any of the other territories because of a centuries old feud. The sins of the father where not those of the son.

He almost seemed concerned about her, maybe worried the strain of ruling could even get to a woman like her? "I always remind myself that these things are just a speck in time, and just try to enjoy the Festival as it comes. Spend my day amongst my people down there, before having to entertain everyone here." Gesturing down to the city, her smile turned genuine and wide. She had cloaked herself so the people wouldn't feel intimidated, just had looked like a young woman out and about. Something she did often, she wanted to know how they lived. If they were happy. They were her people, hers to protect and care for.

"Yeah, I get you. Wouldn't want to be made a fool either." Shooting her an understanding smile, he surveyed the city below again. Small fires were lit in every home, and people were milling around on the streets, laughter filtering through the air. It was nice, to be at such a happy occasion, even if politics and games were included.

Turning towards her, he watched her with shocked but amused eyes. "That is very admirable of you. Most royals tend to stay behind closed doors." Maybe she and Noctis weren’t that different, even though Regis' actions. Noctis had gone to a regular public school, and usually wandered the streets of Insomnia, though Gladio tended to follow most of the times.

Each moment he spent with her, he found himself respecting her more and more. Not respect because of what she was, but who she was. It was unfortunate that such a burden had been placed on her shoulders at such a young age, but she seemed to soldier on, caring for her subjects with a righteous hand and kind heart. "Don't tell Regis, but you seem like a great woman," he laughed, the fires from the city reflected in his eyes. Regis had been a fool for scorning her, he saw now. He was a bit thankful, because otherwise Noctis wouldn't exist, but he was starting to see why the High King had been so besotted with her.

It was easier to stay behind closed doors, in your own court and not have to worry about betrayal. No one but another Archdemon could kill her or her peers, but it did not mean that others couldn't harm them enough to weaken them. And allow another one to come in and land the finishing blow. But even the kin of the Archdemons stayed in their own little bubble of power and decadence. For they could be killed by others.

She laughed with him, true merit on her face as her curls moved because of her power and the wind. "Oh don't worry, I don't speak with him unless I absolutely have no choice." There had maybe been another reason why she had chosen Gladiolus to play games with. Clarus was Regis' best friend, so he must have known what was going on...and had never told the young demoness. But thoughts of vengeance had left her mind for now. Becoming genuinely interested in the strong dyienon demon for his own person, just as he treated her as her own person.

Leaning closer, she gave him a sensual smile and brushed her fingers against his lips. "Sorry you had to wear those god awful clothes. I will make sure next time, that you can wear the clothes of my people." Her fingers moved lower, brushing over his throat. "Although the tunic will sue you for abuse as well."

Chuckling, he felt his skin tingle as she touched him. It was part her power playing along his skin, but mostly just a reaction to the closeness of her. Very few women had ever made him tingle. It intrigued him, and he smirked at her back.

"Only if I get to wear your dress next time. It looks airy and comfortable." And very much sinful, showing off her figure, making her look like a goddess ready to kill him through pleasure. He didn't doubt that she actually could do that, Hlynn being known for its large amount of Lillin demons, and it would be strange if the ruler did not share some of their traits. Watching her, he thought it would be a fantastic way to go.

Shooting a look back into the main hall, he chuckled when he saw her oldest brother pass by discreetly. She was well protected, that was for sure. "Seems like we have an interested visitor."

Her laughter ran warm and true, oh he sure was a little jokester. Well. Little didn't describe him. Pressing her manicured fingers against her lips, she tried to suppress her giggles as she now imagined him in her dress. Oh by the Fate, he would look absolutely ridiculous. But it would be a sight that would amuse her for eternity.

The laughter melted away like ice in the desert, she rolled her amethyst eyes as she hopped off the railing and brushed her skirts clean. "You would think I am still a young princess instead of an Archdemoness with the way my brothers at times act." She wasn't mad. It was his job, he was kind of like what Gladio was to Noctis. Turning her eyes to Gladio, the invitation lay thick in her eyes and voice.

"I will be retiring to my quarters for tonight. Care to join me?" She would not be offended if he rejected her, the choice was free to make. What would happen in the privacy of her quarters more than clear in the subtext.

His eyes became as glowing as the fires surrounding them, and a smirk appeared on his lips. Reaching out, he carefully placed a hand on her hip, squeezing.

"As long as your brothers doesn't cut me to pieces on the way there, I'd love to join." He'd just have to find the Advisor, and let him know that Gladio would be preoccupied the rest of the evening. He'd still need to have his phone close by, should anything happen. If he needed, he'd fight any demon naked with his dick still hard.

Pulling away, he smiled gentler. "Let me just make sure Noctis is alright. I'll meet you in your chamber." As he stepped to walk past her, he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Make yourself ready for me." She might've been an Archdemoness, but he was still big. Wouldn't want to make her uncomfortable on such a joyous night.

Oh yes, she liked confident men who weren't afraid to try and order her around. Before he could leave, she wrapped a tendril of power around his cock and squeezed, making him falter in his step as his eyes turned black. His other face bleeding through for a moment. "Do not worry, this will be quite an education for you." Without another word, she turned on her heels and walked away. Feeling his eyes hungry on her body, especially her behind. Wondering what he would decide to do with her, she liked to see what men fantasied and what they would do once they had her underneath them. Maybe she would even submit for the evening.

Her brother felt in step with her when she left the balcony, growling softly when she told him to escort Gladiolus to her chambers when he was done taking care of his own duties. "You sure you would not prefer Nyx?"

Of course he would push forward her old friend, much less of a security risk than the King of Lucis' Shield. Just shooting him a look that told him her answer, he sighed exhausted with his little sister and gave her a playfully mocking bow. "As you wish, your Majesty." Slapping his arm amused, she left the room without saying goodbye to anyone. This was her home, why should she?

Once she had retired into her chambers, a warm coloured place with a huge bed and pillows everywhere, she waved her hand and her clothes disappeared. Taking off her circlet, she sighed as the mental weight of her role was lifted off her as well. Her wings appeared on her back, stretching wide as her horns appeared as well. Let’s see how he would handle her.

Sitting down on the largest pillow, she spread her legs and lazily started to stroke herself as she leaned her head back, relaxing. Mmmm, and imagining him stroking her.

The Advisor had been less than thrilled with Gladio, fully aware of what the Shield would be preoccupied with. But he didn't stop him, merely asking the dark haired demon to keep his phone close by. Nodding, Gladio grinned as he quickly made his way over to Aeyanna's chambers, his cock already hardened in his pants. That tendril around him had really done its job, showing him just a glimpse of what was to come.

Her brother who escorted him didn't seem too thrilled, but was respectful and showed Gladio the way to her quarters without too much of a glare. The dislike for Lucians seemed to run in the family.  Gladio didn't bother with knocking, opening her door as soon as her brother had left. The sight that met him made his eyes become black and his cock twitch.

She was exquisite, her wings shimmering in the moving flames, and horns glinting like the finest of amethysts. She didn't have crude horns like Gladio, made for battle, but horns that showed just what her status was, curling upwards in a nice loop. His own curved back horns might get locked in those if he wasn't careful, but fuck it was an erotic scene to him, her fingers moving over her entrance elegantly.

Shedding his jacket and shirt quickly, he walked up to her, his own horns and tail appearing. She really could bring out the beast in him.

"Fuck babe, you almost made me come right then and there."

Her eyes moved pleased over his body, noting the hard arbs, the larger than average bulge hidden in his pants, his strong horns and thick tail. Mmmm yes this would be quite a fun rough night. She arched her eyebrow sensually as she slowly pushed her fingers into her tight sheath, watching his eyes bleed black. Hers turned black with purple stars, the Archdemoness showing her other face.

"I never say no to a pearl necklace," she purred sensually, her voice becoming like music. The blood of the Lillin demons coursing through her lineage and coming out to play now. Stroking her scent tendrils against his face and down his body, she enjoyed seducing and messing with him.

What would she do with him? How would she enjoy this lovely demon who seemed brave enough to tangle with her? The tendril moved into his pants, lowering the zipper slowly. 'So...how do you want to play this, mmm?"

"Anything to make you scream, babe." He did not know what she liked, and did not know how rough she liked it. He'd gladly pound away all night into her, but perhaps she'd enjoy more toys and teasing.

Moaning, he growled and let his tail move lazily around on the floor as she touched him with her power, his cock already completely erect, the veins clearly visible. Growling, he removed his pants, too impatient to stay confined in the pants.

He didn't know if he'd survive this this encounter, the fact that Lillin demons fed on sexual energy not forgotten. But he dared to hope that she'd treat him with enough respect as not to kill him, considering how she'd treated him before.

Stopping before the bed, he grabbed his cock and stroked lazily, watching her touch himself. If this was the only time he'd see this, then he'd make sure to drink it all in.

Impatient little thing. Oh, she knew exactly now what she wanted to do with him. Making her fingers wet with her own juices, she moved on her knees towards him and sat down on the edge. "How experienced are you?" She wouldn't do things he wasn't okay with. Consent was hella sexy for her. But she wanted to use an plug on him, maybe a cock ring as well. Tie him up and teach him patience. Removing his hand, she replaced it with her own hand that was slick with juices - stroking him firmly and expertly. Using some tricks she had learned long ago.

With a smirk, she moved the invisible tendril to his behind, moving between his ass cheeks and telling him what she was planning. Another one wrapping around the base of his thick shaft. The air became thicker with pheromones, a soft moan escaping her lips.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you. I am not a black widow," she purred as she could imagine that some succubi had created a wrongful reputation and her powers were similar to his. Yes she could kill him, but she didn't need to use her succubi-related powers for that. Leaning forward, she stroked her tongue slowly around the broad tip, feeling all the ridges and bumps on his cock. Ah yes that would feel so good inside of her.

Moaning loudly, his head fell back as she teased him. She was really good at what she was doing, that much was evident, pulling all the tricks to make him a moaning mess already. With great effort, he moved his head so that he could look down at her, eyes twinkling.

"I'm not a stranger to this kind of things," he groaned, relaxing his ass as the tendril began to prod. It was easier with something like that, as the raw power didn't create friction the same way a dick or fingers would, allowing for easier stretching. The tendril around his cock however was both erotic and irritating. It meant this encounter would last a long time. He was all for that, but it also meant he wouldn't be able to cum until she allowed it.

"We'll see if I'm still standing after you're done with me," he shuddered, hips jerking slightly as she tongued at his slit. Tangling his hand in her curls, he gently stroked her scalp, showing that even though she was on her ass in front of him, cock in mouth, she still had his respect. Knowing full well who was in power of the situation. Teasingly, he touched the base of her horns, wondering if she was as sensitive there as he was.

The stars in her eyes turned black for a moment when he touched the base of her horns, being as sensitive there as at certain spots of her wings. Her nipples stiffening as she tightened the tendril around his cock. "A man who enjoys a multitude of pleasures, I like that," she murmured before dragging a fang over his shaft. Making him snarl, stomach muscles quivering as she tasted his precum on her tongue.

She pushed the tendril deeper into his ass, preparing him for the toy she planned to use. She wasted no time, rubbing firmly against his prostate as she placed her hands on his hips now and relaxed her jaw more. Bobbing her head, she took his cock deeper into his mouth while she watched him the whole time.

It had been a while she really enjoyed sucking someone off, but to see the clear pleasure on his face, the undiluted rocking of his hips, and the grip he had on her jaws, made her more aroused. She liked rough sex, but enjoyed teasing as well. Wanting to push someone to their limits until they broke and became only a being of feelings. Trying to get their pleasure, losing all sense of decorum and finesse. She wondered how much she had to push him.

Fucking her mouth was divine, the tendril on his prostate almost making him blow his load already. But every time he started to get close, the tendril would ease off, making his climax recede. Growling, his amber shone against the black of his eyes, the frustration clearly visible. He had never been good at edging, taking it too far each time he tried. But she seemed to enjoy teasing him. He'd fuck that notion out of her.

"You seem to like teasing said man as well," he growled, tugging on her hair. He could almost see his cock in her throat, a small bulge there each time she swallowed him. She seemed to have no problems taking him in, her breathing completely normal as if he wasn't fucker her throat. He had to give her kudos for that. Not a lot of people could do that.

Having noted her reaction to him touching her horns, he let his fingers tease the base again, lightly scraping with his claws. Not a lot, but just enough to tease the sensitive skin, give back some of that madness to her.

Her eyes merely twinkled as answer as she had him all the way down her throat, swallowing to massage her in a similar way she would if he was buried ball's deep into her pussy. Her sharp nails dug lightly into his ass as she spread his cheeks, adding another tendril into his ass to make him even feel fuller. Other tendrils wrapping around his wrists as she gave him a taste of what was going to come. Another tendril started to stroke his balls, squeezing lightly.

Pain was something she didn't enjoy giving in the bedroom, that was why she was always careful with what she did. When she had deemed his ass stretched enough, she used her powers to make a plug appear, lubing it up before replacing her tendrils with the toy. Turning up the vibrations. Her lips curved wickedly as she sucked his cock, enjoying his reactions. Sweat already covering his skin as his cock twitched, but he was so not going to come for while longer.

Deciding to push him further, a cock ring materialise around his cock, replacing the tendril she had been using there. "Still not regretting coming to my bed?" she asked coyly as she released his cock from the confides of her mouth for a moment.

His ass clenched around the plug, testing the feeling of it. He felt full, his ass stretched nicely around the toy, his cock leaking as his balls cried for release. But no release would come, with that ring around him. He was at her mercy.

"My only regret is not doing this sooner," he grinned amused. He had known getting into her bed chamber would entail more than the regular in and out action, and as he himself was pretty daring in the bedroom, it fit him nicely. It would make the evening even more rememberable . Though she herself made the night unforgettable.

Grasping her hair again, he tugged, making her look at him. "Is it my turn to drive you crazy? Or do you have any more tricks up your sleeve?" He had felt the tendril around his wrists, as was curious as to what she had planned. Would she tie him up to the headboard perhaps? Or cuff his arms behind his back. The possibilities were endless.

"I am planning to tie you up and ride you hard till I come," she purred with a smirk, slapping his ass amused before dragging her nails over it. Leaving a mark he would feel a little while. "Or are you going to convince me to delay that for a little bit? Show me what kind of tricks you got, mmm, Big Bad Demon," she purred amused and squeezed his cock hard with the tendril, making him almost go on his knees with pleasure - and the inability to come.

"I will be a benevolent queen and let you have control for a while...just a little while." She winked coyly as she went up on the bed, leaning back on her arms as she spread her thighs, giving him an erotic view of her wet folds, just as he had seen when he stepped into her cave.

Locking eyes with him, she dragged her claw over her breast, toying with her nipples as her breathing increased. Her wickedness demanded satisfaction, so she indulged it. Using her power to playfully move the plug in his ass.

 Groaning, he moved over to her on legs like jelly, the plug inside of him driving him mad. The ring must've been enchanted, because it really felt like he was unable to come, the orgasm pushing but never really tipping over. It was as wonderful as it was frustrating.

And the sight before him was not helping, her nether lips dark with arousal and her nipples perky. It felt as if he could come from just watching her play with herself, normally. Now, it was a bit harder. But his mouth watered at the thought of getting his tongue on that quivering price.

Climbing onto the bed like a predator, his eyes aflame with lust, he began kissing a trail up her leg, towards the price he sought. She had teased him, now it was his turn. His beard rubbed against her inner thigh, a nice beard burn to remind her of what had transpired here. He could not help but feel proud that he was the first Lucian to please her like this, since Regis.

Her fingers moved into his hair as she leaned back full, her wings spread out on her large bed as she sighed in pleasure, putting a few pillows behind her head so she could still watch him. Her sharp nails brushed faintly over his horns, touching the sensitive skin around the spot where the horn grew out of his head. Making him hiss against her skin and dragged his teeth against the sensitive skin of her thigh.

"Mmm show me what kind of skills you have with that tongue of yours." Exhaling, she rubbed her clit to tease him and push him forward. A little war of dominance going on. Would he be able to make her submit at some point in the night? It would be fun to find out.

Her back arched lightly when he rubbed his broad tongue against her slit, tasting the juices that had gathered on her folds. Ah, it felt so good. Mmmm, yes. He huffed against her wet flesh, making her jerk a little bit and more juices trickled out of her.

He had been right to long for this. The juices were the sweetest he had ever tasted, yet with a spice to them that could only be described as Aeyanna. Everything about her was beautiful, and this was no exception. Her folds moved around his tongue, as if drawing him in, closer. Nosing at her mound, he ate her out, trying to reach everywhere, wanting to map her out. Her juices collected in his beard, a nice trophy he could display.

Feeling cheeky, he let one of his fangs slide against her clit, adding a sense of danger, even though she was the more powerful of them. She obviously liked it rough, so he didn't hold back. No, instead he slid his fangs over the little nub while his tongue explored, teasing whatever spot she reacted the most to, before going for the kill. Without warning, he shoved his tongue into her, the muscle massaging her inner walls, tasting her completely. He moaned loudly, a drop of precum staining the sheet as his cock pulsed.

Her scream of pleasure bounced off the walls as her wings twitched. If he continued like that, he would learn of a well-hidden secret amongst the powerful of royals. Her skin tingled with energy, raw sexual energy as her skin almost glowed as well. Oh he certainly knew how to make a woman feel good. Yes, oh fucking hell. Grabbing his horns, she shoved him firmer against her heat as she felt his tongue move inside of her excitedly.

And the thing he did with his fang? It made her clit swell, throbbing harder. Her hips didn't stay still, rocking and swaying against his face as if she was fucking him. Her voice moaning his name, rough and with power as her breasts felt heavy. "Mmmm, enough," she snarled as she felt herself come dangerously close to an orgasm. Part of her wanted him to continue till she came. But part of her wanted to tie him up now and ride that cock off his till he broke.

Instantly, he stopped. Her word was his command, and it should not be denied. His tongue left her heat, hanging out of his mouth slightly as the command had been said with such fever. Blinking, he sat up on his knees, watching her.

He did feel proud of what he had accomplished, her skin glowing from pleasure, and eyes sharp but hungry. However, as he sat there, he looked like a confused youngling, tongue out and dick proudly standing, tail moving in confusion. From her reaction, he knew he had not done a bad job, and this was probably another fun trick she had in mind, but it still made him slightly on edge. This was something he had never done before, sleep with a Archdemoness. He did not know what was expected from him, and chose to treat slightly careful. Wouldn't want to scorn her accidentally.

Her heart ached at the look on his face, and she moved onto her knees. Her hands so tenderly taking his face in her hands as she pressed painfully sweet kisses on his face. Reassuring him with her touch. "Sssh, you're doing so good, Gladio. As you could feel how my body reacted, but I do not want to come on your tongue. I want to come on your cock, being one with you. Won't you like that as well?" she murmured sweetly as she stroked his body as she tried to get him back from the edge, to give him a moment of relaxation before she continued.

"Treat me as a woman, not like an Archdemoness. If I want that...I would go back to the room and let them simper at my feet." Being an Archdemoness was so tiring at times, she just wanted to share the pleasures of the flesh with someone strong. To feel normal again. Wanting him to be daring, to challenge her.

He almost purred at her touch, his nerves calming down and coming back into the moment. He had for a second forgotten that she was a person, even if she was an Archdemoness. She had her own worries and joys, and deserved to be treated like a person rather than a title. Meeting her lips, he kissed her back sweetly, making his intent clear. She was not just an Archdemoness to him, but Aeyanna. It was her who had captured his interest, not the power or the title.

Arms coming around her, he gently stroked the base of her wings, where they connected with her body. His touch was light, caressing, his callused hands massaging her soft skin. She was older than him, yet had softer skin. He wanted it to remain like that.

"You gonna save a horse?" Nosing at her cheek, he tried to bring back some of that happiness from before. His tail came around her as well, enveloping her completely in his embrace.

The woman melted in his embrace, her lips curling against his as her wings fluttered. Trying to keep them under control, he didn't need the aphrodisiac she could create with her wings to fuel him even more. His cock pressed insistently against the soft curve of her stomach, his body burning against hers. Her fingers moved over his cheeks as she kept kissing him, seducing him with affection and tenderness.

"Damn right I will, cowboy," she murmured amused against his lips, rubbing her nose against his. Her nipples brushed against his chest as she enjoyed the closeness for a moment.

But nothing lasted forever, no matter how much you wished. Pulling back, she smirked amused. "Lie on your back, hands against the headboard." Snapping her fingers, thick leather handcuffs appeared on the bed.

Smirking, he squeezed her with his tail once, before moving, following her command. It had been a sight to see her wings flutter, the feathers like fire incarnate. It had been beautiful, and he'd be a happy man if he could see it once again.

Lying down on his back, he held his hands up against the headboard. It almost looked like he owned the bed, the way he laid there and watcher her hungrily, but also with affection. This would not become a relationship, not yet at least. The two of them from completely different worlds with their own responsibilities. But that didn't mean he couldn't find a place in his heart for the young Archdemoness.

Eyeing the cuffs amused, he wiggled his brows. "No pink fluff? I'm almost disappointed."

"So sorry to disappoint you," she drawled amused as she straddled his chest and put the thick cuffs on, fastening them to the strong headboard. He looked handsome like this, tied up but he looked powerful. Strong, confident, and masculine. It was nice to be seen as a woman, without her title and power. That he still dared to tease her in the midst of the passionate act.

Wiggling down his body, she positioned herself above his cock. Wrapping her tendril of power around it, she positioned the tip against her entrance while she rested her hands on his chest. Locking eyes with him, she lowered herself and felt him penetrate her. "Gladiolus," she murmured in pleasure, her curls framing her face and breasts. From his position, he could perfectly see him enter hair, her folds being parted.

She moaned louder as she let go of the control of her powers a bit more, letting it course through him as well. Wanting to drive him crazy and drunk with passion and energy. Wishing to make sure that it would be a night he will never forget, no matter how old he would become.

His mouth hung open as he moaned, watching her nether lips swallow his cock. He fought against the restraints, wanting to touch her as she sat down on his hips, his cock fully sheathed, her powers coursing through him. His whole body felt as if it was on fire, only for a soothing wave wash over him, before the cycle repeated. His eyes were wide, a small bit of drool dripping from his mouth as he became overloaded. Yet, he could not come.

"Aeyanna," he groaned, blinking rapidly as he tried to move his hips. The butt plug kept buzzing away inside of him, pestering his prostate with vibrations, making his toes curl. He didn't usually take on the role of the submissive, but around her he found himself comfortable with it. The way she made him feel pleasure he had never experienced before blew his mind, and he wished for it to never end. She was a fantastic woman in mind, but clearly in body as well, her inner walls working his cock.

"Relax," she cooed as she leaned forward, collaring his throat with her hand as she started to roll her hips. Barely pulling off him and using her pelvis muscles to stimulate his cock. Her eyes glistered with power as she pushed his chin up with her thumb, her other hand placed beside his head. It was a little bit of manoeuvring as he was taller than him, but she managed.

Her breathing picked up as she fucked him slow, then fast, then slow again. Her body close against his so when she pushed back, her breasts teased his chest. She kept a good eye on him, making sure that her powers didn't overwhelm him. Only aim of her was to heighten his pleasures.

"You're doing so good, just keep breathing," she purred with a cheeky smirk. Pushing him, challenging him. Pushing him harder and faster to his limit but then slowing down again. His muscles pulled taunt as he fought against his restrains harder, feeling him quiver underneath her as his cock twitched hard. Oh yeah, he wanted to come so badly.

She must've misjudged him, because her teasing massage, the change in pace and sweet purr proved to be too much for him. With a growl that shook the walls, he lunged, tearing the headboard into pieces as his arms came around her, rolling them around until he was on top. Spines had appeared along his back and his fangs were fully extended as he began pounding into her, the cuffs still around his wrists, pieces of wood dangling from them.

The slap of skin against skin was loud, moans and pants coming from both of them. None of them had expected him to break quite so aggressively, but his mind was lost. All he wanted was to come, to make her scream as he fucked her breath out of her. She had teased him, and now she had to reap what she sowed. And soon he'd sow his seed inside of her.

Her wings vibrated again as she let out a primal scream, calling his name in the ancient tongue of their people. He better not speak back to her in that language or he would drive her insane. Her claws dragged over his shoulders and back as she kept screaming and moaning, her own fangs fully elongated as fireworks went off in her eyes.

 _Yes Yes Yes Yes._ This is what she had aimed for, him mindless and powerful. His pelvis rubbing hard against her clit as he set a punishing pace, their bodies pressed so firmly against each other. Her wings twitched and trembled again, a flame coloured dust coming off it and covering his skin easily as he was all covered in sweat. The aphrodisiac seeping into his skin.

Feeling compelled, he leaned over her, mouth by her ear as he panted. She had called to him, and now he had to answer. Too bad he only knew a few words here and there that his sister had drilled into him. But it didn't matter, as he muttered the one or two words he somehow in his lust ridden mind could remember and seemed fitting for the occasion. It was halting and strange, but it was the few words he knew.

As the dust from her wings landed on his skin, it felt like a frenzy. If he had been mad with lust before, then his mind was no more now. His claws shredded the sheets, and his fangs gripped her neck, marking her in the most primal way possible. It would fade, as she was an Archdemon, but his mind didn't care. Just needed. Wanted. Animalistic growls left him, no longer words but just sounds of need and want. Of desire and cravings. Of the power she had over him. No other woman would be able to drive him this mad. That was what he thought right then at least. Fate would prove to be funny, but for now, he was lost in the woman that was Aeya.

When he answered her back in the ancient language, then even dared to bite her. Marking her so daring and primary, she fractured underneath him. Her power coursing through him, something deep inside of her calling for him - even just for a moment. The flames in the room roared loudly, casting shadows on the walls and on their bodies.

Her walls twitched and stroked his cock, fingers snapping to remove the ring around his cock so he could come inside of her. Leave an intimate mark only she would feel on her. “Gladio!” she snarled as she wiggled and bucked underneath him. Her eyes becoming fully purple for a moment, like an amethyst coloured sea as she came so hard she even felt faint for a moment. The magic of the Festival mixing with her own power and coursing through their veins.

Finally the infernal restraint around his cock disappeared, and he roared loudly as he finally came. His thrusts were mad, any semblance of pace gone as all he tried to do was milk as much of his cum as he could into her. No finesse, no elegancy, just pure primal instinct. The plug in his ass kept assaulting his prostate with vibrations, amplifying the sensation of his orgasm and making his eyes roll into the back of his head for a second.

Catching himself the second before he collapsed onto her, Gladio panted loudly, shivering as his cock twitched one last feeble time. He had emptied all he had into her, so deep into her that his release would have a hard time dripping out. Looking into her eyes, he was stunned at what he saw. The amethyst of her eyes so sparkly, so shiny. It was enchanting. Chuckling between breaths, he kissed her cheek.

"Was I a good boy?"

Moving her fingers faintly, she removed the plug from his ass so he could relax more. Feeling utterly full, almost able to taste his cum if she closed her eyes and imagined it. She smiled satisfied as her horns disappeared as did her wings, but her eyes stayed fully amethyst. It seemed he found it fascinating to see them like it. Not many ever did.

Turning his face, she pressed a kiss lightly against his lips as she moved her hand to the back of his neck. Holding him close, she relaxed more. “You’ve been a very good boy. So good that I don’t feel like kicking you out of my bed.”

He chuckled, but inside his heart swelled. It seemed like she had started to take more of an interest in him than merely as a pawn. She was a wonderful woman, and to have been able to sway her into not kicking him out the second they were done counted as a win.

However, glancing upwards he snorted.

"Princess, you might want to use another bed tonight." Small pieces of wood laid strewn over the bed, the broken headboard a sad sight to see. It made him feel slightly embarrassed, but at the same time proud. She had managed to break him so much that he went for it. It had really been one of his best fucks.

His own horns and tail disappeared, as well as his spines and eyes, but he was grateful that her eyes remained the same. It was stunning, and he felt like he could get lost inside of them.

Tilting her head back, she laughed hearty as she saw the absolute destruction of the headboard. Perfect. Moving her hand, the whole headboard disappeared - she would let a new one be made in the morning. All the splinters disappeared as well so it couldn’t harm them. Maybe metal was better next time. Wrapping her legs around him tightly, she flipped them over with ease. His eyes widened with surprise and arousal at the innocent reminder of her strength. Her smile was sweet as she took his hand and carefully removed the handcuffs. Her fingers rubbed over his pulse and using her power, she healed any ache he could have. Finishing, she rested on his chest, his cock still buried inside of her. Mmm comfortable.

“This okay? Or would you like some refreshments?” she purred softly as she played with his thick hair, curling it around her finger.

"My cock is currently drinking in your juices, so I'm fine thanks." It was lewd, but considering the rough fucking that had taken place just moments before, he couldn't find it in himself to care. But he was content, and very happy. The fact that she had merely laughed when she saw the headboard amused him to no end, and he hoped to make her laugh like that again. It had been sweet.

Fingers playing along her back, Gladio hummed happily as she toyed with his hair. It was nice, this closeness. What had started out as a game had brought with it a much happier end, and only the Fates knew where it would go from there. In his heart, Gladio recognized the small spark of something he did not dare to classify as love just yet. Holding her close, he looked into her eyes again.

"I hope I made the evening worth for you."

“Yes you made the evening quite worth it.” Brushing her fingers over his lips, she made a little gentle noise. “Now rest. We have been quite active tonight.” Moving her hand, the flames died and only the stars casted light into her rooms through the thin white curtains. Letting out a little yawn, she rested her head on his chest as his arms came around her back firmly.

She hadn’t expected this to happen when she started to play her little games, but she didn’t find herself able to have any regrets. It had been a long time since she had been so compatible with someone in the bedchambers, and he even made her laugh with true merit. Mmm. Maybe she wouldn’t let him go just yet. She had learned a long time ago to make the moments that make one happy last and hold it close to your heart. “Sweet dreams Gladio. No one will harm you. You’ve my word.” And unlike with others, her word was her bound.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Check out my IG: ashynnastarlight and my twitter ashynnalig1 for updates, wips, and aesthetic boards.


End file.
